How the Villains stole Christmas
It's the same thing like Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas in 2000, but little different. Plot In the city of Springwood,Ohio, everyone celebrates Christmas with much happiness and joy expect George Wiegert, who hate Christmas so much and he still had his friends: Mason Baker, James Swan, Simon Mcfly, John Deep and Aaron. At Springwood, a 19 years old girls name Jillian Voorhees believes that everybody forgot what Christmas is really about. After becoming aware of George Wiegert, she starts to create interest about George and his past. Then, she ask her Grandmother: Stephaine Krueger about him and soon discovers that he has a dark, sad past. In 1970, he was born in Springwood, Ohio with his parents: John and Martha Wiegert. Although he used to be a nice kid, he was not the cruel and selfish person who he became; he used to be friend with Freddy Krueger until Freddy decide to be with Stephaine. Then, he met a beautiful woman (Later his wife): Lorraine Frost. In 1975, he and Lorraine were married. Nine months later, they had 2 kids: Juilet and Mattrew Wiegert. Before Christmas came, the people of Springwood went to Freddy's hideout and killed him with fire. Then, his wife went to save him until she died. After his wife died, he blame everybody include the The Krueger Family for letting his wife died. As years passed, he runs away with his kids and never came back ever since. Then, Jillian, touched by this story, decides to make George to come to The Springwood Festival. But when she and her friends: Juilet and Mattrew offers an invitation to George, he don't want to go. After the kids left, he changes his mind and arrives late to the festival. When George's having a good time, the mayor of Springwood give him the newpaper which it was 1975 (It was the day when his wife and Freddy died) and his kids are getting married to Tyler Myres (Juilet's boyfriend) and Samantha Hewitt (Mattrew's girlfriend). Then, George lost it and tell everybody that Christmas is stupid. Then, he destory everthing and left. Before he went home, he realizes that his attack doesn't took the spirit of Christmas from them and they'll celebrate Christmas tomorrow include his kids's wedding. Angry of spending another Christmas, George know that the people of Springwood celebrate Christmas, because of the gifts. Then, he decides to steal all their belongings while they're sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh, George's burglary is successful until he got caught by Jillian and Jillian told him why he's taking their christmas tree. Then, he lied, fool her, pat her on the head, got her a drink and sent her to bed. Before George leave, Jillian told the fake santa about George when he save her the other day and how sweet he is. When Jill went up stairs, George realize that Jill was nice, but bad jugde of Charthers. Then, he left with the christmas tree. While he and his friends stealing stuff, Jill saw the shotting star passed by and make a wish. When she went to bed, George's burglary is successful until he forces his friends to pull all the things when his flying sleigh runs out of fuel. The next day, the people of Springwood discover that Christmas's gone and the mayor blame Jillian for bring George in the first place. Then, a familer woman name Lorraine Wiegert told the people of Springwood that Christmas is not about gifts, foods, lights or whatever. Christmas is about spend time with your family and friends. Then, the people of Springwood realize that Lorraine's right and begin to sing. At George's secret hideout, George plots to destroy all the gifts after he hears the people of Springwood crying until he hears the joyful song by the people of Springwood. Frustrated, George realizes that Christmas is not about gifts or something and Christmas is about spend time with your family and friends. Then, it touches him and makes his heart grow 3 times. Then, George realize what he has done for 35 years. However, the gifts is about to fall off the cliff and George tries to save them, but he can't. Then, he saw Jillian with his family who has come to wish him a Merry Christmas. Then, George, with his strength, lift the sleigh and right over his head. After that, George appears along with Jillian, his family, his friends and the gifts. Then, he told the people of Springwood that he's the one who stole christmas and apologizes for everything. Then, the people of Springwood forgive him include The Krueger Family while Angel Krueger with her friend: Chad Smith got George a christmas presents for his kids. Then, George return everything back. Then, Jillian give george a kiss on the check after saying "Merry Christmas, Mr. Wiegert." Then, she realize that his face's so warm, smiled at him. Then, George smile back and they started to sing a christmas song. After that, George starts a new life with the people of Springwood and his family and friends. Then, he calves the roast feast with them at his secret hideout. Category:Horror Movies Category:Holiday Movies